To You in 2,000 Years
by Astrea Strike
Summary: The Titans have been defeated, but that doesn't give our heroes a happy ending. A new government arose. They executed the heroes. 2,000 years later, a young boy's Deja Vu is taken to the next level when exploring the Castle of Lions; soon after, Voltron vanishes. Planet Doom goes silent. Meanwhile, twelve people on Earth begin to journey to a place long forgotten. Shigashina.
1. Chapter 1: Promise of Reunion

Thirteen figures sat kneeled on a platform in front of a raging crowd. All of them were wearing similar clothes, white pants, harnesses, leather wraps, knee high boots and shirts. Sacks covered their heads and their hands were bound behind their backs.

"WE ARE GATHERED," a man screamed over the roaring crowd. "TO EXTERMINATE THESE MONSTERS WHO HAVE DESTROYED THE WALLS, THE TITANS AND OVERTHROWN OUR GOVERNMENT. IN DOING SO, THEY BETRAYED OUR GOVERNMENT, KILLED THOSE MEANT TO PROTECT US AND DESTROYED OUR CITIES! NOW WE SHALL PUNISH THEM. BY EXECUTION!"

The roaring increased as the sacks were ripped off the heads of the condemned.

"You bastards will pay in hell!" Eren screamed.

"We saved your shitty asses and this is how you repay us?" Levi accused.

"Two faced, ungrateful, sorry excuses for human life!" Mikasa yelled.

"Silence!" The man yelled, slashing a knife across her cheek. She seemed unfazed, but Eren screeched in anger.

"Bastard!" He tried to break free of his confines.

"ENOUGH!" The executioner yelled. He whistled, and twelve guns were instantly cocked, loaded, and pointed at all the condemned, except Eren.

The executioner pulled out blades and held them to the nape of Eren's neck.

"Hey, guys," Armin said, the eyes of his friends turned toward him. "I guess I'll see you in the next life."

"In the next life," Eren replied, "I'm gonna find my way back to Shigashina."

"I will find you all in the next life," Mikasa said. "No matter the cost."

The rest of the condemned nodded.

"I guess someone'll have to watch out for you shitty brats," Levi scoffed, but with a small smile.

"I guess this is goodbye," Hanji whispered.

Twelve gunshots rang out, and the sounds of blades slicing through flesh filled the air, just as twelve whispers of 'goodbye' slipped out.

_To you in 2,000 years,_

_May we rise above ends so severe._

_Return to find each other again,_

_Back to the places we have been._

_Wings of Freedom fly home,_

_Return from our bouts of roam._

_Saviors of Humanity's new reign,_

_as they continue to be the Titans' bane._

_And when we meet again my allies,_

_We will reach beyond the skies._

_To you in 2,000 years,_

_Again you shall face your fears._

* * *

**_There you go, chapter 1. The poem is an original by me. Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama. Voltron belongs to WEP._**


	2. Chapter 2: A Mysterious Discovery

Daniel bolted up with a gasp, clutching his heart. He listened through the darkness for any signs of his roomate Vince waking up. When none came, looked over at the hologram clock on the wall, 2:47 am.

The dream was just one amongst many strange things he'd noticed since arriving on Arus. Despite the alien culture being exactly like Earth's, Daniel noticed that the weirdest things kept occuring.

For one example, suddenly he was afraid of saying the wrong things to Pidge. **_Pidge _**of all people, one of the nicest guys he knew. The subconcious thought kept repeating in the back of his head.

_Say the wrong thing to the short guy and you will be beaten shitless._

No one on the Force ever said that, they were as nice as can be. Strict, but kind. He never let the fear show on his face, rather he just chose his words carefully.

Seeing no hope of getting back to sleep, Daniel slid as quietly out of his bunk as he could. He put on his boots and padded down the halls, until he came to his favorite spot in the Castle, aside from the Lions' dens that is.

The Lair was quiet, none of the machines Vince used down there were running. Daniel sat down and tried to recall the dream. A squeak pulled him away.

Sitting on his arm was a Space Mouse, nudging him in the arm with an object held in it's mouth.

"Whatcha got there?" Daniel petted the mouse on the head. The mouse dropped the object into Daniel's hand and ran up his arm, resting on his shoulder. Daniel looked down at the object.

It was a skeleton key, bronze with three cuts, a diamond shaped bow with three small balls on the points. It was slip knoted in a leather string and looked ancient, yet almost glowed with an energy he couldn't place.

Just as he closed his fingers around it, a rush of images flashed through his mind.

**_"I'll kill them! Every last one of them!"_** A boy's voice said.

Daniel groaned and held his head as even more streaked through his head.

**_A foest with gigantic trees and bodies littering the ground. A castle with a green flag flying. A girl entombed in a crystal resting in a dark dungeon. A ruined house in a walled city, blood everywhere. People screaming. A man with epic eyebrows ordering "ONWARD!"_**

The images ended and his headache lessened. He opened his eyes again. The Space Mouse nipped his ear and jumped down.

"Ow! Where are you going?" He asked. The mouse squeaked and scampered out of the Lair. Daniel ran after the mouse for what seemed like forever until he came to a door.

The door was intricate, gold filigree curving in and around, twisting and turning. It stood ten feet tall. The mouse squeaked and sqeezed into a small hole in the wall.

"Hey!" Daniel called. As he got down on the floor to look in the hole, he touched the door. The door's keyhole glowed and the door creaked open. Daniel, suprised, stumbled back.

Daniel got up slowly and looked around warily, expecting Larmina or whoever was on watch to jump out and yell at him. Once again the thought of a short man beating him flashed in his mind, followed by a harsh "Tch!"

Slowly he stepped inside. The walls and floor were stone, but lit by florescent lights. It was much like a large laboratory; but rather than having chemicals and medical supplies, the room looked like an archieologist's office.

In the center of the room, a ten foot long examination table held an array of artifacts in decent condition. To his left and right were shelves filled with books and small artifacts. Across the table was a desk with maps on it; next to the desk was a glass case that held another artifact. On the walls were maps and diagrams. To his right was a door.

Daniel wandered into the room, not even realizing that the door closed behind him, and noticed the objects on the table, ancient books, hunks of stone, scraps of fabric and pieces of metal. He noticed a pair of gloves and pulled them on. He picked up the first object closest to him, a long piece of metal.

It could've been a blade, once upon a time, but the handle was missing, and the blade was rusted and broken at the end. He put it down.

"What is all this?" He asked the Space Mouse, who had crawled up his shoulder. Daniel picked up a small glass box filled with pieces of fabric. A crest with crossed swords,

**_"Those who cannot stay upright aren't good for even cannon fodder!" A man yelled as several pre-teens hung from cables. The crests of crossed swords hung all around him on the jackets of the pre-teens around him._**

A crest with roses.

**_"What are you gonna do if a titan attacks? Dad always says you have to be prepared," a boy with brown hair and strange blue-green eyes asked a man with a military type uniform with the rose crest on the back._**

A crest bearing a green unicorn with a white horn and mane.

**_A banner bearing the crest hung on a courtroom wall as he was chained to the floor._**

**"Sentence him to death!" One voice yelled.**

**"Kill him!" Another yelled**.

Lastly, a pair of wings, one blue and one white, crossed over.

_**"I couldn't save them!" A man wailed in a crowded street. A woman next to him cradled a severed arm as she wailed. The wings fluttered on capes.**_

Daniel dropped the box back onto the exam table, shaking his head. He'd never heard those voices, but they seemed familiar, like he'd heard them before.

"Who were they?" Daniel muttered. He felt angry, confused, hurt. Yet happy, hopeful, and strong.

He looked around saw the time, 4:37, wake up was in about half an hour. Time to get back to his room.

"Hey, think you can show me the way back," he asked the space mouse. It squeaked and scampered through the hole. Daniel tenatively touched the door, which slid open, he peeked his purple-brown haired head out the doorway. Finding that there was no one there, he followed the space mouse back to the Lair, taking note of the route on his way back.

"Thanks buddy, I'll bring you something later, as a thanks," He patted the space mouse on the head and snuck back to his room.

**~Later That Day~**

Voltron and Awesometron blasted away two low class Robeasts.

"Nice shot cadets," Lance called over the intercom. A chorus of 'Thanks' sounded back.

"Guess that's it," Hunk said. "Pretty weak."

"Not done yet," Pidge said. "Sensors indicate there's still one more. Roughly 120 meters tall, really disproportionate. Slow and emits a strange steam. It also has another power source with it."

"Let's take it down," Keith ordered.

The robeast seemed unlike any other one they'd faced. It looked skeletal, had glowing eyes and was blanketed in steam.

Voltron and Awesometron charged at the being; but as Awsometron reached it, the cadets yelled and pulled back.

"Cadets talk to me," Keith called. "What happened?"

"That thing..." Larmina grimmaced. "The steam. Burns. Like. Fire."

"Second Degree burns on my end," Vince hissed in pain.

Daniel was silent.

"Danny boy," Lance asked, worry in his voice. "You okay?"

"Reiss," Daniel's voice came through, almost inaudible, pain in every syllable.

"What?" Pidge questioned. The entity's eyes glowed brighter and swiped at Awesometron. Three screams rang out as the robot disappeared into nothing.

"NO!" The five pilots screamed. The entity turned to Voltron, its eyes glowed again and it swung. The pilots screamed at the heat and then everything faded to black.

* * *

**Here's chapter 2. Thanks to those who've viewed this story. Leave a review if you enjoyed. I don't own AoT or Voltron.**


	3. Chapter 3: Where They Went

_**Daniel's Point of View**_

A bright green light burned my retinas as I drifted back into conciousness. I felt cool grass beneath me, a slight wind blew my bangs into my eyes. I slowly opened my eyes.

I was in the grass of a forest. The trees stretched up hundreds of meters, covering most of the forest floor. Pain seared at my arms and face. I looked down at my arms and noticed something weird. I wasn't wearing my cadet clothes.

Rather, I was wearing long sleeved beige shirt, white pants, knee high boots, leather harness wrapping around my body, and a thick brown belt. The key I was given by the Space Mouse earlier that morning hung around my neck. How long had I been out?

I looked around again, the place seemed familiar, probably from one of the travel magazines my mom collected. The trees were over thirty meters tall, lush green foliage collected above me.

**_"Look at all these goddamn hugeass trees," _**a male voice spoke in my mind. I looked around, trying to find a way out.

I walked for hours, every once in a while having flashes of images.

**_Two giants fighting. A woman smashed body first in a tree, her neck snapped. A female giant bending down above a teenage boy, mouth agape._**

"Goddamn not-robeast," I muttered hours later. I was still in the forest, and although I seemed to be gravitating to an unkown destination, nothing specific came to mind.

Feeling too tired to continue I sat down to rest. Just as I touched the grass, another voice the one from before, spoke in my ear.

**_"Stupid Brat! Don't sit down! Keep moving! Or at least climb the goddamn trees!" _**

"Fine," I said to the voice. My first instinct was to use my Voltcom, but I realized how stupid that was; my Voltcom wasn't with me.

Gripping both sides of the tree, I climbed up the tree. I settled into a decent size group of branches just as the sun set.

"Well guys where ever you are, I hope you're having better luck than I am," I said as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**Keith's Point of View**_

It's been three days since the cadets vanished. The others and I woke up in the lions, broken apart, about half and hour after they'd vanished. Pidge searched the planet for the beast, but nothing showed up. It'd just simply vanished.

Currently I stood with the others in the control room, dividing the planet into search areas.

"I'll take north," Allura said.

"West," Lance said.

"East," Pidge stated.

"Underground," Hunk said.

"Guess I'll take south," I said. We all took the zip lines down to the Lions.

As I flew Black out to my area, I thought to the report from Earth that came four hours after the cadets vanished.

_Four adults and twelve teens vanished from the Earth, several of them had never met each other, some were related, others lived on different continents, a few were dating and all had been acting strange in the hours leading up to their disappearances._

As if that wasn't disturbing enough, we knew a few of them.

_My niece._

_Lance's sister._

_A boy Hunk knew._

All of them had vanished the same time the cadets did.

I hated the thought of what could've happened to the cadets. And I hated how powerless we felt after they'd vanished.

Three hours after scanning the radar, there was still nothing.

"Any news?" I commed.

"Nothing," Allura sighed.

"I got nothing," Lance grumbled.

"Negative," Pidge stated.

"Ugh! Nothing," Hunk fumed.

I sighed, all of Arus searched, and there was no sign. Where were they?

* * *

**_Larmina's Point of View_**

When I woke up, the first thing I heard was the ocean. Then I felt the water, dancing at my fingertips, soaking my hands. I opened my eyes, the salty air cooling my eyes as I looked around.

I was on a beach. A cold, gray sky blocked the sun, giving everything a monochrome feel. My clothes were damp, as was my hair. A dog barked in the distance. The shore behind me was a rock cliff.

Just as I tried to move into a kneeling position, pain ran through my arms, face and torso. I looked down and saw second degree burns, searing pink and red on my skin. Their origin alluded me until it came rushing back.

Me. The Force. The weird beast. The painful smoke. The beast's eyes glowing before pain and everything going black. Where was I?

I tapped my Voltcom, hoping it to find my location; instead it fizzled out and fell off my wrist.

"Shit," I muttered.

Eventually, I got up and began to walk. Thankfully, my feet had been spared from the steam. I walked along the shore until I saw a boy sitting on the shore.

He was about my age, short, with a small build for his age. He had blond hair that framed a round pudgy face, with a small nose and wide, expressive blue eyes. The boy sat on the shore, observing a small crab with a wide smile and quickly writing in a notebook.

"Hey!" I called, picking up my pace.

"Hello!" He called back. I stopped when I was right next to him.

"Can you help me? I'm kinda lost," I asked. He smiled.

"Well, I'd love to, if I wasn't lost as well," He said. "My name's Armin."

"Larmina," I replied. "Where are you headed?"

"Well, I'm traveling with my uncle Erwin, and his friends, Levi, Hanji, and Petra," Armin replied, gesturing to a campsite nearby. "What happened to your arms?"

"I got burned, some monster attacked me with steam," I replied. "And I woke up here on the beach not long ago, I don't even know which planet I'm on."

"Earth, come on, why don't you join us?" Armin asked. He pulled my hand gently, careful of the burns.

We sat down and my diplomatic training kicked in. I told him of Arus and Voltron.

"So your Aunt is ruler of Arus? Cool!"

"Eh, not as cool as you think," I replied. The bushes rustled and three adults came out.

The first was a man with a commanding presence. He was tall, with neatly parted blond hair, thick eyebrows, icy blue eyes, and a calm expression. He wore a white shirt, blue jeans, hiking boots, and a bolo tie.

The second was an incredibly short man with short black hair in an undercut, narrow, intimidating gray eyes, and a deceptively youthful face. He wore a white shirt, green jacket, black pants, and hiking boots.

The first girl had long, dark, unkempt brown hair that was kept tied up in a high pony tail with bangs parted down the middle. She wore square, thick-rimmed glasses over wide, brown eyes with a slight golden tint to them. She wore a yellow button up shirt, blue jeans and black boots.

The last girl was shorter than the short man, with familiar auburn hair that went past her shoulders, and amber eyes. She wore a pink V-neck shirt, brown belt, kahkis and tennis shoes.

"Armin, who's this?" The blond asked calmly.

"U-Uncle Erwin!" Armin exclaimed, surprised. "This is Larmina, she's lost."

"We don't have time for any more brats," The short guys jeered.

"What happened?" The auburn haired girl asked.

"Well, I was with the Voltron Force, I'm one of their cadets, we were fighting a group of robeasts. Just as we killed the last one, a weird beast showed up. It was ginormous, with steam shooting off it," I glanced at them, noting the comprehension on their faces. "It burned me and my friends, Daniel and Vince. Then, it swung at us and we blacked out. I woke up not long ago on the beach."

All five seemed to understand, somehow.

"When was this?" The glasses girl asked, an eccentric look in her eyes.

"About 2:17 Arusian Time. About 2:17 am Eastern Standard Earth Time," I replied.

"That was when..." Erwin muttered, trailing off.

"Oh! Where are our manners," glasses girl laughed. "The name's Hanji, Hanji Zoe."

"Levi," The short man said.

"Erwin Smith," Armin's uncle stated.

"Petra McClain, nice to meet you," The last girl smiled.

"Do you have a relative named Lance by any chance?" I asked. Petra nodded.

"My older brother," Petra replied.

"Oh my gosh!" Hanji yelled, "The statistical chances of that are slim to none!"

"Well I guess the impossible has just become possible," I replied.

Armin and Erwin explained to what happened to them previously.

They'd all lived in the northeastern part of the U.S. before, but at 2:17, they all awoke to a voice in their heads saying, "Reiss" just like Daniel had said before we'd been taken away. They'd all felt the tugging in their minds toward Europe.

"Well," Hanji said, "Can she come with us? Please Erwin?"

"Sure Hanji; Larmina, would you like to join us?" He asked.

"Yes, please," I replied.

"Fantastic!" Hanji exclaimed.

* * *

**_Vince's Point of View_**

"Is he dead?" A male voice asked above me.

"No, he's breathing, see?" Another voice replied.

"Can I poke him with a stick?" A third voice asked.

"No!" The other two exclaimed. I opened my eyes slowly, to see three boys the same age as myself standing over me.

The first one was a boy had ash brown hair with the sides and back shorter and dark brown; he had small intense looking light brown eyes and a long face that seemed reminiscent of a horse. He wore a white shirt, dark hoddie and black jeans.

The second guy was taller than the first, with short black hair, loads of freckles, brown eyes and a kind expression. He wore a white shirt under an olive sweater vest and blue jeans.

The third guy was the shortest. He had no hair, large hazel eyes and wore a gray hoodie and cargo shorts.

"See Jean," Sweater Vest said to Horseface, "He's awake."

"Hey," Horseface, Jean, asked me, "You okay?"

"I still say we should poke him," The short boy said.

"No Connie!" Sweater Vest exclaimed, he looked back at me, "What's your name bud?"

"...Vince," I groaned. "Where am I?"

"Well Vince," Jean replied, "You're with us, on the River Rhine's eastern bank, approximately three hours from the coast."

"Earth?" I asked.

"Yeah. Name's Jean," He said. Jean pointed to Connie. "That shorty is Connie and Freckles is Marco. Welcome aboard."

* * *

**_Well there's chapter three. So, Daniel's alone; Larmina is with Armin, Erwin, Petra, Levi and Hanji; and Vince is with Marco, Jean and Connie. Wow. Sorry if I got their locations wrong. They haven't reached their destination yet. And since this is like, the future, it's probs gonna be ruins. My guess is supernatural rumors kept people from settling there. _**

**_Leave a review and favorite if you enjoyed._**

**_I don't own Voltron or Attack on Titan._**


	4. Chapter 4: The Girl He Met

**_Okay, I don't own Voltron or Attack on Titan. Also, this is mostly Daniel's point of view._**

* * *

_**I stood in a large field. People I couldn't make out stood around me, blood coated swords that stood impaled in the earth. **_

_**"When will you wake up and remember?" A boy asked. I looked up to see a boy with a long, round face, large teal-green eyes and dark brown hair that was lighter than mine and wearing the same clothes I was, standing right in front of me.**_

_**"Remember what?" I asked.**_

_**"Remember who you are, who we are," The boy replied. "And be ready to fight."**_

_**"What am I fighting for?" I asked.**_

_**"Freedom."**_

_**"Freedom? I am free. Right?"**_

_**"All of us are free from the moment we're born. Those who deny it, no matter how strong they are, don't matter. The fiery waters, or the lands of ice, it doesn't matter what it is... whoever witnesses these things has gained the greatest freedom in the world. So fight. If it's for the sake of freedom, I won't regret things like lives. It doesn't matter how terrifying the world is. It doesn't matter how cruel the world is. Fight! Fight! FIGHT!" The boy yelled as we were engulfed in fire. The fires pulled us closer together, and I found myself chanting "Fight!" with the boy. Our flesh melted and we were pulled together, squished into one being like clay.**_

_**"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! FIGHT!" **_

I gasped as I was catapulted from the dream. My heart raced a million light-years a second and my entire body was shaking, not with fear, but rage.

Anger at the boy's voice for interrupting my dreams, anger at the fire for melding us together, angry at that beast for sending me here, and most of all, angry at myself for being so powerless.

Dawn light illuminated the forest, making it seem like the trees were on fire. I sighed, remembering my situation.

There was still nothing to tell me where I was (besides in a hugeass forest) or where I was going. I looked down at my clothes, the dew that had collected on the leaves had left wet patches on my clothes.

I looked over the edge of the tree limb I was resting on, trying to find my path again. Yet, being so far off the ground made it feel impossible.

"Ugh, I hope this works," I muttered, sliding off the limb. I landed with a roll and sent loose grass flying. I got up and dusted myself off.

Down here, the path, though invisible, seemed clear to me.

"Best get going," I sighed.

I walked for hours, letting the greenery, so uncommon on Earth and unabled to be enjoyed freely on Arus, seep into my conscious. It was so calm, so peaceful. After a while, I felt my stomach growl.

"And not a speck of food to be seen." I heard rushing water nearby; that meant fish. I ran to the sound of the water.

The river was wide, kicking up a cool mist. Fish jumped and dove all around me, working against the current. The sight of water made my parched throat leap with joy. I ran to the bank and flopped down onto my knees. Just as I reached down to cup some cool water in my hands, I saw my reflection and reeled back with a yell.

The boy looking back at me was like two pieces of clay molded together. His left eye was teal-green, the other being violet. His hair was parted in the middle and had spikes, along with his hair going from my hair color to a lighter shade as it went down.

"This can't be real!" I yelled, scrubbing at my eyes furiously.

The reflection still didn't change.

"Okay Daniel," I said to myself, "You've just become melded with a person that showed up in your weird ass dreams! No biggie!"

_"Hey, shut up and get moving!" _This time the voice that came out of my mouth wasn't mine.

The sound of the voice put something in my head.

I didn't want food. I didn't want rest. I didn't care if I had to tear down Planet Doom with my bare hands. I had to get there, wherever it was.

"Who are you?"

_"I'm you, duh."_

"No you're not."

_"You found the workshop last night, with all those artifacts giving you visions."_

"How would you know that?"

_"Because I'm you!"_

The Voice and I argued for hours, until I came to a break in the forest.

_"This is where I leave you," _The Voice said. "_I won't be heard by you as an outside force any longer."_

Another splintering headache ran into me, as I felt, something weird.

Like a puzzle becoming slightly more complete.

I wandered into the clearing, déjà vu flooding my senses. In the center of the clearing was a castle; the ruins of one at least. It felt like another time, another place almost. I remembered, green cloaks, loads of cleaning, and staying up half the night listening to a lecture. I couldn't remember the contents or people related to this, I just remembered those things. The castle itself had seen better days.

All the glass was missing from the windows, the wood was rotted, metal was rusted and stone had crumbled. The place looked stable enough though. I slowly walked toward it, feeling like the first part of my journey was coming to an end. There was something, or someone, in there that could add another piece to the puzzle.

Excitement zoomed through my veins and I ran in, not caring about the condition of the building.

* * *

_**?'s Point of View**_

I walked calmly through the halls of the ruined castle. I listened intently for the sounds of approaching beings and thought about my reasons for being here.

Four days ago, I'd awoken in the middle of the night in my hotel room in Berlin to the sound of a voice painfully whispering "Reiss". I quickly packed a small bag and said farewell to my parents as they slept, and left. I'd always remembered, even as a small child, unnerving everyone, even my uncle, who was considered to be an outlaw for the past five years.

The identity of the voice was a half mystery, but its meaning was clear. I had to return.

I'd always remembered. My life in Shigashina, the war against the Titans, the uprising, and finally, my execution under a new, even more corrupt government. It was painful, trying to keep it to myself, but the few times I let it slip, my present-life parents would send me to counseling. When I'd left Berlin, I thought I'd be heading toward Shigashina, but I ended up here, at the old Survey Corps headquarters.

A loud crash alerted me to someone's arrival. A boy crashed through the door.

He was my height, if not slightly taller. He had dark brown hair at the top of his head, going slightly lighter as it went down. His left eye was blue-green, the right one was violet; his hair was long with a few spikes. He wore a beige tunic, white pants, brown boots, and a leather harness.

The boy stopped, a look of shock, then comprehension went across his face.

"...Eren," I whispered, tearing up. I gave in to impulse and ran to embrace him in a hug. Eren, he looked so different, yet so the same. Eren hugged me back but then broke it up to look me dead in the eye with pure joy on his face.

"I remember now. I missed you, Mikasa."

* * *

**Here's chapter 4. Hope you like. **

**Okay, I've had to address this, because its been bugging me a little. I honestly have no clue weither you guys like the story or not. I am asking you, do you like the story? Do you want it to continue? What don't you like? What do you think will happen?**

**What I'm asking is for anyone who reads to leave a review. Because this lack of feedback is honestly bugging me. That traffic number doesn't tell me positive or negative on the opinion of the reader.**

**Well, that's it for this chapter, Ginlissa out.**


End file.
